Mi héroe del amor
by takato2003
Summary: este fanfic lo hice en wattpad pero ahora lo pondre aqui este fanfic contiene izuku x tsuyu y tambien katsuki x uraraka espero que le gusten
1. Chapter 1

**Mi héroe del amor**

 **Capitulo uno: la cita de mi vida**

En la ciudad de Japón vemos en un restaurante casi lujoso mientras vemos a izuku sentado en una silla con su traje formal de negro y blanco mientras que el, estaba esperando en la mesa mientras que pensó

" _que extraños dijo que vendría_ " – dando un suspiro – " _bueno es hora de irme_ " – pensó izuku apunto de levantase pero vio en la puerta y vio a tsuyu con un lindo vestido de color verde haciendo que izuku se sonrojara y se poniera nervioso

Ah midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu viendo a izuku con un traje formal haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se acercara a el

" _genial que hago, asui-chan se esta acercando encima se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido!espera hermosa¡ maldición que hago, que hago" –_ pensó izuku muy nervioso y sonrojado y viendo a tsuyu acercándose a el

" _vaya nunca vi a midoriya-chan con traje formal pero se ve bien y también se ve muy atractivo!espera atractivo¡ si solo es una cita o cena, hay me olvide maldición que hago" –_ pensó tsuyu muy sonrojada y un poco nerviosa y llego en donde esta izuku y luego lo mira a los ojos haciendo que ambos se calmara

" _que hermosos ojos" –_ pensó los dos al mismo tiempo

Ah perdón por la demora midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco decepcionada

No te preocupes asui-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso

Solo dime tsuyu-chan es todo – dijo tsuyu un poco nerviosa pero con un pequeño sonrojo

Ah perdón tsuyu-chan jejeje – dijo izuku con una risa haciendo que tsuyu se calmara un poco

Bueno porque no terminamos de cena midoriya-chan - dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Bien porque no – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y sonrojado

Después de terminar de hablar empezaron a cenar ya que ellos tenia mucho tiempo de conocerse decir todo de su vida unas dos horas después vemos un pequeño parque y vemos a izuku y tsuyu caminando pero vemos a tsuyu que tenia algo de frio haciendo que izuku se preocupara y dijo

Estas bien tsuyu-chan - dijo izuku muy preocupado por la salud de tsuyu

Si estoy bien midoriya-chan, es solo que tengo algo de frio – haciendo que izuku se calmara – que mal que no traje un suéter – dijo tsuyu con un poco de frio mientras que izuku se saco su saco negro y poniéndolo en los hombros tsuyu haciendo que tsuyu se sonrojara y viera a izuku – no entiendo porque me da su saco midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu un poco nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo

Es que veras, no es bueno que una dama tenga algo de frio, porque recogería un refriado y eso seria malo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y con una voz muy suave haciendo que tsuyu se ponga aun mas nerviosa y mas roja que ante

Ah gra…graci…as por eso midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu aun mas roja que ante y haciendo que izuku sonría

De nada tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Cuando terminaron de hablar vemos a izuku abrió sus ojos y miro a tsuyu a los ojos haciendo que ambos se quedaran hipnotizado por sus mirada pero vemos un gran brillo de luna haciendo que alumbre a tsuyu y vemos sus ojos que estaban con un pequeño brillo y haciendo que izuku se sonrojara pero ambos se acercaron para darse un beso en los labios

-" _porque me estoy acercando hacia los hermoso labios de tsuyu-chan, pero cada vez que veo, esos ojos me siento extraño pero al meno voy a besar a una linda chica con una gran amabilidad y tranquilidad"_ – pensó izuku acercándose lentamente hacia los labios de tsuyu

-" _no entiendo porque quiero besar a midoriya-chan en los labios, pero, al menos tendré mi primer beso con un chico de un corazón amable y valiente" –_ pensó tsuyu acercándose lentamente hacia los labios de izuku

Cuando se estaban por dar su primer beso pero de repente tsuyu fue tomada por un villano en forma de lodo verdoso haciendo que izuku viera al villano y empezó a enojar

Eres tu – dijo izuku muy enojado y viendo al villano de lodo verdoso agarrando a tsuyu y empezando águala

Midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu tratando de liberarse pero no pudo ya que el lodo verdoso la tenia

No te mueva mas lindura, ahora usare tu cuerpo ahora mismo – dijo el lodo apunto de poner su lodo en la boca de tsuyu pero de repente

! aleja tu sucias apariencia en ella ¡ - dijo izuku corriendo en donde esta el lodo pero el lodo le da un latigazo de lodo haciendo que izuku se estrellara contra un árbol y callera al suelo pero trata de levantase

Jajajaja mocoso inútil, es mejor que te quedes ahí, mientras que yo tomare el cuerpo de tu novia jajajajaja – dijo el lodo con una carcajada

Maldito – dijo izuku levantándose pero se queda en shock viendo a tsuyu siendo tomada por el lodo y con los ojos cerrados pero vemos a izuku con los ojos muy abierto pero de repente vemos a tsuyu abriendo sus ojos con unas lagrimas haciendo que izuku corriera como loco hacia el lodo para salvar a tsuyu

Asi que vas a pelear de nuevo no maldito mocoso – dijo el lodo lazando vario latigazo a izuku pero lo mismo izuku sigue corriendo pero usa sus arte-brazos como escudo pero en forma de una X y recibiendo todo los latigazos pero aun seguía corriendo pero luego da un gran salto hacia el lodo verdoso y le da un golpe en el ojo haciendo que el villano soltara un poco a tsuyu mientras que izuku agarra la manos de tsuyu y jalándola hacia el pero luego con su mano agarra la cadera de tsuyu pero mientras que la mano derecha de izuku prepara un golpe

No dejare que lastimes a mi querida tsuyu-chan – haciendo que su brazo brillara de un color casi rojizo y saliera un poco de estática y rompiendo su manga – toma esto _**Detoroito Sumasshu**_ – golpeando al villano con gran fuerza provocando una gran onda de viento haciendo que todos los árboles se rompieran y haciendo que el villano sea derrotado y emparamado por toda parte mientras que izuku aun tenia a tsuyu abrazando su cintura pero vemos que su brazo aun estaba casi roto pero lo baja mientras que tsuyu abrió los ojos y miro a izuku – tsuyu-chan que bueno que estes bien – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Midoriya-chan – dijo tsuyu pero ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que izuku se cerrara sus ojos y jala la cintura de tsuyu para que el beso sea apasionante – midoriya-chan te amo – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Yo tambien te amo tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se besaron de nuevo haciendo que el beso sea apasionante

Pov de izuku

Había pasado un dia después de terminar mi cita con tsuyu-chan encima me encanto pero después fuimos a la academia a nuestro salón 1-A

Fin de pov de izuku

Vemos en el salón a tsuyu hablando con uraraka y tambien con mina hablando sobre la cita haciendo que tsuyu se poniera muy nerviosa mientras que mina dijo

Asi que midoriya te beso que lindo jejeje – dijo mina con una sonrojo y imaginando el beso haciendo que tsuyu se poniera muy roja

Bueno de hecho yo lo bese – dijo tsuyu muy roja y haciendo que las dos chicas se sorprendan

Ya veo pero dime – acercándose un poco a tsuyu – deku-kun le gusto el beso eh – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

Creo que si – dijo tsuyu con una vos casi bromista

Enserio – dijeron la dos

No metí, le encanto de hecho enzima me beso de nuevo pero mas apasionante kero kero – dijo tsuyu con un gran sonrojo haciendo que la dos se pusieran rojas

Bueno, bien por ti – dijo mina con una sonrisa

enserio, porque – dijo tsuyu confundida

por conseguir a un gran chico como deku-kun – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

no es para tanto pero, ochako-san yo pensé que a usted le gustaba a midoriya-chan– dijo tsuyu haciendo que uraraka se sorprenda

de hecho deku-kun en como un hermano para mi además – se acerca al oído de tsuyu – yo ya tengo a mi chico – dijo uraraka susurrando al oído de tsuyu y señalando y haciendo que tsuyu mirara a bakugou katsuki

ya veo, se nota que te gusta bakugou-chan no – dijo tsuyu susurrando haciendo que uraraka se poniera muy roja

bueno dejemos de hablar si - dijo uraraka alejándose de tsuyu pero un poco aun con la cara roja

bueno si jejeje – dijo tsuyu

 **Continuara**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo dos: la palabra de un amigo**

Después de la cita vemos a izuku corriendo en los pasillos y llego al salón 1-A y luego entro y vio a todos pero vio a tsuyu charlando con uraraka y mina pero tambien vio a lida discutiendo con bakugou de no apoyase los pies en la mesas pero de repente

Izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa haciendo que izuku la viera

Oh hola tsuyu-chan, perdón por la demora – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

No te preocupes, aizawa-sensei no vino todavía izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu haciendo que izuku se calmara

Qué alivio – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Si de hecho – se levanta de su silla – pero no llegues tarde si – djo tsuyu muy preocupada

No te preocupes tsuyu-chan te prometo no llegar tarde nunca mas – dijo izuku

Gracias, como agradecimiento – se acerca a izuku y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que izuku se sonrojara y los demás se sorprendan – que ocurre – dijo tsuyu mirando a los demás

Es que nunca supimos eran novios – dijo momo un poco sorprendida

Si es cierto – dijo kyoka

Vaya quien lo diría midoriya, se nota que eres un chico con suerte no jejeje – dijo kirishima con una sonrisa

Es cierto, eres muy valiente de tener novia midoriya bien por ti – dijo kaminari con una sonrisa tambien

"se nota que deku tiene novia pero bueno, es mejor que este con esa chica, ya que ella tambien a sufrido como el" – pensó katsuki pero con una pequeña sonrisa

Te felicito midoriya-kun – dijo lida con una sonrisa

Ah gracias chicos pero no es para tanto jejeje – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso

Es cierto jejeje – dijo tsuyu con un gran sonrojo

Por favor asui-san no te pongas nerviosa si – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

Bueno pero tendré que decir esto – dijo yuga con una sonrisa

Que es yuga-san – dijo hanta un confundido

Verán es momento de que el príncipe izuku bese a su linda rana convirtiéndola en una hermosa princesa como en los cuento de hadas – dijo yuga con una rosa en la mano

Es cierto, vamos tsuyu-chan besa a tu príncipe encantador – dijo mina con una sonrisa mientras vemos a tokoyami sentado enzima de su mesa

Que molesto pero bueno bésala ya midoriya para que ellos se callen – dijo tokoyami

Izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

Bien, en ese caso hagámoslo tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku haciendo que tsuyu se acercara mientras que izuku abrazo la cintura de tsuyu mientras que tsuyu abraza el cuello de izuku y se dieron un beso haciendo que sea apasionante y tenían ojos cerrados haciendo que lo demás gritaran de emoción pero de repente

Ya dejen de gritar – dijo una voz haciendo que tsuyu y izuku abrieran los ojos y se separaron rápidamente y tambein vemos a los demás que estaban sorprendido y vieron el escritorio y vieron atrás del escritorio y vieron a aizawa junto con su saco para dormir

Que están mirando eh – dijo aizawa haciendo que lo demás se sorprendan

Aizawa-sensei – dijeron todos, menos bakugou, todoroki y tokoyami

(suspiro) bueno es hora de comenzar la clase ahora – haciendo que todo se siente a sus asiento mientras que aizawa se para con su saco para dormir pero luego se lo quita y mira a los alumnos pero mira a izuku y tsuyu - por cierto midoriya llega tarde no – dijo aizawa mirando a izuku haciendo que izuku temblara

Ah bueno vera aizawa-sensei es que – dijo izuku siendo interrumpido por aizawa

Ya olvídalo, midoriya ve a tu asiento – haciendo que izuku se siente en su asiento – además ya que tienes novia, no debes hacer que se preocupe por ti entendiste – dijo aizawa haciendo que izuku y tsuyu se ponieran rojos

Hai – dijo izuku sentándose en su asiento aun con la cara roja

 **Pov de izuku**

Había pasado unas horas ya era casi de noche todos los alumnos de la academia estaban apunto de salir pero aizawa-sensei nos detuvo

Bueno alumno como ya sabrán van hacer equipo de dos para hacer una tarea escucharon es para el lunes – dijo aizawa-sensei haciendo que los demás eligieran su compañero y bueno yo ya tengo a la mía

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

Oye tsuyu quieres hacer la tarea conmigo – dijo izuku un poco nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo

Si porque no pero, puedes ir a mi casa es que veras mis padres no podrán cuidar a mis hermanos asi que yo tengo que cuidarlos, puedes ir – dijo tsuyu con un pequeño sonrojo

Ah si porque no jeje – dijo izuku rascándose la nuca

Bien toma esta es mi dirección – dando un pequeño papel a izuku - te espero mañana izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu dando un beso rápido en los labios pero luego se aleja dejando a izuku como una estatua

Veo que si hacen una linda pareja no deku – dijo katsuki haciendo que izuku volteara y lo mirara

Kacchan – dijo izuku un poco sorprendido

Cuando terminaron de hablar vemos a izuku caminando junto katsuki pero había un silencio un poco raro mientras que izuku miro katsuki

Oye dime – dijo katsuki haciendo que izuku se sorprenda un poco

Que quiere que te diga – dijo izuku un poco asustado

Cuando te hiciste novio de asu o hisui no se – dijo katsuki un poco pensativo

De hecho su nombre es asui tsuyu pero, ella quieren que la llamen tsuyu es todo y respeto a tu pregunta nos hicimos novios hace un dia de hecho – dijo izuku con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

Ya veo, deku dime esto – dejando de caminar y haciendo que izuku también dejara de caminar – vas a cuidarla por el resto de tu vida no – dijo katsuki con una voz seria haciendo que izuku lo mirara

Que quiere decir kacchan – dijo izuku un poco confundido

Te lo repetiré, vas a cuidarla por el resto de ti vida no – dijo katsuki con una mirada de desafío

Si, claro que lo hare si es necesario moriré por ella, para cuidarla y protegerla con mi ultimo suspiro – dijo izuku con una mirada seria y mirando a katsuki pero luego katsuki cierra los ojos y empieza a sonreir un poco haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Eso quería oír – dijo katsuki con una pequeña sonrisa y caminando

kacchan – dijo izuku muy confundido pero camina a lado de katsuki

es que veras si algo le llega a pasar, esa chica uraraka estaría muy triste si algo le pasara a tsuyu – dijo katsuki un poco preocupado y imaginando a uraraka llorando

ya veo, dime quien es tu compañero o compañera kacchan – dijo izuku haciendo que katsuki se poniera un poco nervioso

uh bueno es esa chica llamada ochako uraraka - dijo katsuki aun mirando al frente y ocultando su pequeño sonrojo

oh ya veo jejeje – con una sonrisa y mirando a katsuki que ocultaba el pequeño sonrojo – "ya veo a si que uraraka-san pidió a kacchan como su compañero je se nota que kacchan oculta su pequeño sonrojo bueno ella y el harían una linda pareja" – pensó izuku con una sonrisa

deku si tu lo dices a alguien de esto te calcino **(no se que poner cansino o calcino es que me cofunden ° -°)** vivo escuchaste – dijo katsuki con unas chispas en su mano haciendo que izuku se poniera muy asustado

no te preocupes kacchan no se lo diré a alguien te lo juro – dijo izuku muy asustado y haciendo que katsuki se calmara

bien, mejor me voy rápido a casa ahora – dijo katsuki alejándose de izuku

si yo tambien nos vemos kacchan – dijo izuku alejándose de katsuki pero katsuki se detiene y mira izuku

deku – dijo katsuki haciendo que izuku parara de caminar y mirara a katsuki

nos vemos izuku – dijo katsuki caminado y dejando a un izuku un poco sorprendido

nos vemos katsuki – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y caminando hacia su casa

 **Pov de izuku**

hace un tiempo que no hablo no kacchan pero es bueno hablar con el cuando me dijo que tengo que cuidar a tsuyu con mi vida pero aun asi la protegeré con mi ultimo suspiro y lo hare

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres: conociendo a los hermanos**

 **Pov de izuku**

Había pasado un dia depues de un acontecimiento algo vergonzoso, bueno digamos que tuve que decir a lo demás que tsuyu-chan y yo nos hicimos novios a toda la clase enzima, aizawa-sensei nos pidió a una tarea en grupo de dos y después y tuve una pequeña charla con kacchan pero eso no fue nada vergonzoso pero en fin ahora son la 15:00PM y tenia que ir a ver a tsuyu-chan y hacer nuestra y tarea los dos pero tambien dijo que ella tenia que cuidar a sus hermanos, pero será agradable conocer a su familia

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

Ahora vemos el cuarto de izuku mientras que el se vistió con una remera blanca de manga corta y tambien tiene puesto un chaleco de tela roja pero sin manga y tenia puesto unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas zapatilla de color rojas **(las misma que usa en toda la serie XD)** y también tiene puesto unos guantes blancos

Ahora fue yendo hacia la puerta y la abrió y salio de su cuarto y fue yendo a la sala y fue yendo hacia la cocina y vio a su madre limpiando los platos mientras que su madre volteo y miro a izuku y le dio una sonrisa

Oh izuku que bueno que bajas por cierto podría sacar la basura - dijo la madre de izuku

Ah si mama pero me dejaría ir a la casa de tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo

Ah si pero, para que – dijo su madre

Es para una tarea que tenemos que hacer para el lunes – dijo izuku

Oh ya veo, de acuerdo puedes ir pero primero ve a sacar la basura – dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Si mama – dijo izuku asistiendo con su cabeza mientras que agarro la bolsa y su mochila que estaba en la mesa y se fue yendo hacia la puerta abrió y salió y la cerro

 **Mientras tanto**

Vemos a izuku caminando en la calle y vemos que vio con una sonrisa y viendo el camino pero antes se toco los labios y recordando el beso que tuvo con tsuyu hace dos días mientras que dejo de caminar y vio al cielo azul y pensando en algo mientras vemos que camino en los barrio de japon y vio una florería mientras que entro y vio unas flores de color verde

Vaya son muy hermosa – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Veo que te gusta la flores no joven – dijo una anciana con una sonrisa y haciendo que izuku volteara y la viera

Ah, si de hecho es solo que… - dijo izuku un poco nervioso

Ah, entiendo joven – camino un poco hacia el – es para una persona muy importante no – dijo la anciana dejando de caminar y mirando a izuku

Si, pero no se como págalo – dijo izuku muy decepcionado

No te preocupes, te puede llevar un ramo de esas flores joven gratis – dijo la anciana haciendo que izuku se sorprenda

Enserio señora – dijo izuku mirando a la anciana

Si – dijo la anciana asistiendo con la cabeza

Muchas gracias, señora – dijo izuku con una gran sonrisa

No hay de que, pero solo espera si – dijo la anciana dejando a izuku solo

Si – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y mirando a todas la flores miro abajo y vio una foto pero la agarra y miro la foto de un joven idéntico a el y una chica muy idéntica a tsuyu – vaya, esta foto es muy extraña – dijo izuku

Ya vine – dijo la anciana con un ramo de flores de color verde haciendo que izuku volteara

Ah perdón, me podría decir esto – dijo izuku

Que cosa joven – dijo la anciana

Bien esto – mostrando la foto – quienes son ellos señora – dijo izuku

Ah eso – dando una sonrisa – bueno digamos quien esta en esas foto es mi hijo y su novia de hecho cuando era joven ,eres muy idéntico a el - dijo la anciana mirando a izuku con una sonrisa

Ah enserio – dijo izuku

Si ten – dando el ramo de flores a izuku mientras que izuku lo tomo – espero que tenga suelte con tu relación joven – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

Si muchas gracias, señoras – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia la salida y saliendo de la florería

Veo que ese chico será un gran novio para ella jejejeje – dijo la anciana con una risa

 **Mientras tanto**

En la casa de tsuyu vemos en la cocina y vemos a tsuyu **(ella estaba vestida con una remera blanca y un pantalón deportivo oscuro)** limpiando los platos mientras vemos a su hermano samidare viendo la televisión y en sentado en un sillón mientras vemos a la hermana menor de tsuyu satsuki en la mesa de la cocina y dibujando un libro de colores mientras oyeron el sonido del timbre

Samidare fíjate quien toca la puerta – dijo tsuyu

Hay voy – dijo samidare levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia la puerta y abrió y vio a izuku con un ramo de flores

Ah hola esta tsuyu en casa – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que samidare le cierra la puerta en su cara y se fue a la cocina en donde esta tsuyu y satsuki

Oye hermana hay un chico que pregunta por ti, pero tiene un ramo de flores – dijo samidare haciendo que tsuyu volteara y lo mirara

Enserio samidare, preguntante quien era no – dijo tsuyu haciendo que samidare sudara un poco

Ah bueno no de hecho, pero era de aspecto sencillo y tiene el pelo rizado y con pecas – dijo samidare

Espera – corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió y miro a izuku con un ramo de flores en la mano – izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu

Ah hola tsuyu-chan que bueno verte puedo pasar – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

Si porque no – dijo tsuyu dejando pasar a izuku

toma esto es para ti – dijo izuku con un gran sonrojo y dando el ramo de flores a tsuyu haciendo que ella la tomara

gracias izuku-kun eres muy lindo – dijo tsuyu dando un beso a izuku en los labios haciendo que ese beso sea apasionado

hermana quien era eh – dijo satsuki saliendo de la cocina y viendo a tsuyu besando mientras vemos a samidare saliendo de la cocina y entrando en la viendo a su pequeña hermana

oye satsuki que estas viendo – mirando a tsuyu besando a izuku – eh – dijo samidare algo confundido mientras que tsuyu y izuku dejaron de besarse pero de repente tsuyu y izuku miraron a samidare y satsuki en shock

oye hermana no sabia que ese tipo era tu novio – dijo samidare haciendo que tsuyu e izuku se sonrojaran

es cierto además – mirando a izuku – es muy lindo – dijo satsuki un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa

jejejeje – dijeron los dos riéndose

 **Una hora después**

En la sala vemos a izuku y tsuyu sentado en un sofá mientras que satsuki y samidare estaban sentados en unos dos sillones pero vemos a tsuyu explicando a sus hermanos su relación con izuku haciendo que ellos entendieran mientras vemos a satsuki con una sonrisa

ya veo – mirando a izuku – asi que por eso te enamoraste de el, porque el te salvo , que lindo – dijo satsuki saliendo corazones en todo lado

bueno el casi me salva de hecho satsuki pero eso no importa – abrazando el brazo de izuku haciendo que izuku se sonrojara – y no me enamore cuando casi me salvo – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

ah enserio, entonces como te hiciste novia de el – dijo satsuki señalando a izuku

de hecho me enamore de el, porque tiene un corazón muy valiente y amable – dijo tsuyu con un sonrojo

ah ya veo, pero dime esto midoriya – mirando a izuku y haciendo que izuku lo viera – porque te enamoraste de mi hermana – dijo samidera con los brazos cruzados

bueno digamos, que tambien me enamore de su corazón amable y valiente y bueno – rascándose su mejilla – tambien me enamore de sus ojos ya que, cuando lo veo ciento que tendremos un gran futuro un gran por delante – dijo izuku con una gran sonrojo mientras vemos a tsuyu muy sonrojada y a samidare mirando a izuku pero le da una sonrisa y vemos a satsuki con una sonrisa

ya veo – luego se para de su sillón y se acerca a izuku y lo mira – en ese caso cuida bien de mi hermana enzima sabe cocinar bien la comida – dijo samidare estirando su mano

si lo hare samidare – dijo izuku estrechando su mano con la de samidare

bien – dijo samidare soltando su mano y dando una sonrisa

por cierto izuku-kun no teníamos que hacer nuestra tarea para el lunes – dijo tsuyu mirando a izuku

si es cierto me olvidaba que te parece si lo hacemos ahora – dijo izuku a tsuyu

me parece bien pero, puede esperar tengo que traer mi cosas – dijo tsuyu

de acuerdo porque no – dijo izuku dando una sonrisa a tsuyu

bien espera si – dijo tsuyu dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto dejando a izuku con samidare y satsuki

bueno midoriya-kun dime esto – haciendo que izuku volteara y mirara a satsuki – que tipo de kosei usas dinos – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa

bueno mi kosei, digamos que mi kosei es una super fuerza que pueda usar para golpear – haciendo que los hermanos de tsuyu se asombra – pero – dejando a los dos sin asombro – cada vez que uso eso me cuesta mucho – dejando a los de nuevo confundido - (suspiro) es como decir lo cada parte de mi cuerpo se rompe, cuando uso mi kosei como brazos, piernas y dedos – dijo izuku haciendo que se sorprenda

ya veo, pero como puede aguántalo dime – dijo samidare mirando a izuku

bueno, tuve que entrenar mi cuerpo por los ejercicios que hago, como levantar pesas, hacer sentadillas , y abdominales – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

vaya se nota que mi hermana sale con un chico ultra fuerte no hermano – dijo satsuki con una gran sonrisa

si es cierto – dijo samidare mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa mientras que tsuyu salió de su cuarto y fue yendo a hacia la sala y miro la conversación de izuku con sus hermanos mientras que se acerco

vaya se nota que se están conociendo no – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás voltearan y la miraran

si de hecho hermana enzima tu novio si que es mega fuerte no samidare – dijo satsuki mirando a su hermana

si de hecho, tu novio si que es fuerte – dijo samidare con una sonrisa

bueno no es para tanto ejeje – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

ejeje que bueno que se conocieran pero ahora – poniendo su mano en el hombro de izuku – izuku-kun y yo tenemos que hacer nuestra tarea – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

bien cuando terminen, midoriya-kun nos dirías mas de tu kosei – dijo satsuki mirando a izuku

de acuerdo porque no jejeje – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

bueno vamos a la cocina izuku-kun – dijo tsuyu yendo a la cocina

bien vamos – dijo izuku levantándose del sofá y agarra su mochila y va yendo a la cocina mientras que vio a tsuyu sentada en una silla y se acerca y se sienta en una silla cerca de tsuyu y se vieron mutuamente y empezaron a reír

 **00:10 PM**

Había pasado unas horas y ya era de noche y vemos en la cocina y vemos a izuku tratando de no dormir y haciendo su tarea y ahora la termino y dio un gran suspiro mientras que vio a tsuyu dormida en la mesa haciendo que izuku sonría mientras vemos a samidare entrando en la puerta de la cocina

vaya, mi hermana se durmió no – dijo samidare

bueno si de hecho – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

bien – mirando a su hermana – es mejor llevarla a su cuarto ahora midoriya – dijo samidare

de acuerdo – se levanta y se acerca a tsuyu y la carga del modo nupcial - vamos – dijo izuku

bien sígueme – dijo samidare saliendo de la cocina mientras que izuku lo siguió y salio de la cocina y caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta y la abrieron y vieron el cuarto de tsuyu su habitación es color verde y con vario ropero y enzima de ellos había unos muñecos en forma de rana y sapo mientras que izuku entro al cuarto de tsuyu y dirigiéndose hacia la cama mientras que samidare levanto la sabana y izuku puso lentamente a tsuyu en la cama mientras que samidare la tapo mientras que ambos salieron del cuarto de tsuyu y vemos a izuku cerrando la puerta de tsuyu

bueno es hora que me vaya – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y viendo a samidare

no es mejor que te quede a dormir aquí – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – porque veras que pasaría si unos de esos villanos te harían daño – dijo samidare mirando a izuku

si es cierto, enzima haría que tsuyu se preocupara mas por mi – dijo izuku preocupado

tenemos una habitación de invitado ven sígueme – dijo samidare dando una sonrisa a izuku

bien – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que samidare lo lleva a una puerta y la abre y ve un cuarto un poco grande con dos ropero y unas dos ventanas y tambien una cama para dos haciendo que izuku se sorprenda era casi grande como una sala mientras que vio a samidare

bueno esta es la habitación de invitados, parece como una sala pero es muy cómoda, oye midoriya-san – haciendo que izuku lo viera – es mejor que duermas ya, mi hermana satsuki y yo no queremos aun héroe con falta de sueño – dijo samidare

claro – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

bien , es mejor ir a dormir – dijo samidare dejando a izuku

samidare – haciendo que samidare dejara de caminar y lo viera – gracias – dijo izuku con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

no hay de que futuro yerno – dijo samidare con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados mientras que samidare camina hacia una puerta y la abre y entra y cierra mientras que izuku cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige hacia la cama y se acuesta y se tapa y se queda dormido

 **02:30 AM**

 **Pov de izuku**

Ya había pasado dos horas y veinte minuto mientras que yo dormía tranquilamente pero oí que la puerta se abría y se cerraba mientras que yo abrí los ojos lentamente y vi una silueta pero cuando la vi de cerca, vi a tsuyu parada y despierta cuando la vi, no me di cuenta que tsuyu era tan linda a la luz de la luna mientras que yo aun seguía observándola pero mientras que tsuyu se dirigió hacia mi pero del otro lado de la cama y se acuesta a mi lado y se tapa con la sabana aun asi, ella esta muy cerca mio haciendo que viera sus hermosos ojos pero luego me abraza me dijo estas palabras

buena noche mi héroe del amor – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa mientras que yo abrace su cintura y la mire y le di una sonrisa

tu tambien, mi hermosa princesa rana – lo dice con una vos tranquila mientras tsuyu se durmió en mis brazos con una sonrisa mientras que yo tambien me dormir y con una sonrisa porque estoy con la chica mas amable y linda de todo el mundo

 **08:00 AM**

Ya había pasado las hora mientras que yo dormí tranquilamente a lado de la chica mas linda de todas pero cuando abrí los ojos trate dar un lindo saludo a tsuyu pero no estaba me levante de la cama rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí y me fui a la sala pero no había nadie mientras que oí que unos sonido que provenía de la cocina y fui a ver, y entre en la cocina y vi a tsuyu haciendo que el desayuno mientras que vi a samidare sentado en una silla y no solo el tambien satsuki mientras que vi a tsuyu haciendo unos hot cakes pero termino y lleva dos platos con hot cakes a samidare y satsuki

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

buenos días – dijo izuku con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás voltearan y vieran a izuku

buenos días midoriya-kun/midoriya-san/izuku-chan – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

oye tsuyu-chan que estas preparando – dijo izuku mirando a tsuyu

bueno, estoy haciendo hot cakes – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa

enserio genial me muero de probarlo – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y haciendo que tsuyu se sonrojara sin quitar su sonrisa

en ese caso ven y siéntate – dijo samidare con una sonrisa

bien – dijo izuku asistiendo con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia una silla que esta cerca de la mesa y se sienta

sabes midoriya-kun – mirando a izuku haciendo que izuku la mirara – eres el mejor héroe de todas – haciendo que izuku se sorprenda – y sobre todo el mejor novio que tsuyu pudiera tener – dijo satsuki con una sonrisa y no solo ella tambien samidare y tsuyu pero tsuyu tenia un pequeño sonrojo

je gracias por el alago satsuki-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo mientras que tsuyu se acerca a izuku y le da un beso en la mejilla

eres muy bueno, conociendo a mi familia izuku-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa mientras le da el plato de hot cakes a izuku

de nada tsuyu-chan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa mientras que agarro un tenedor y saca un pedazo de hot cakes y se lo come haciendo que izuku se sorprenda y mucho

y que tal te pareció – dijo tsuyu haciendo que izuku volteara y con una sonrisa

saben muy bien, de hecho – dijo izuku haciendo que tsuyu se sonrojara y le diera un beso en los labios a izuku pero se separaron

gracias izuku-chan – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y con una lagrima en su ojos derecho mientras que izuku le da un abrazo haciendo que tsuyu se calme mientras vemos a samidare y satsuki con una sonrisa

 **pov de izuku**

cuando abrase a tsuyu me sentí feliz porque yo y ella tendremos un gran futuro por delante pero hare todo lo posible de protégelo cueste lo que cueste y no solo ella tambien a su familia lo hare lo juro

 **Fin del pov de izuku**

 **Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro: detrás de la arrogancia**

 **Pov de izuku**

Había pasado un día después de conocer a los hermanos de tsuyu y fue genial y divertido conociendo a sus hermanos pero ahora es lunes y tenemos que entrégale nuestra tarea a aizawa sensei y lo hicimos pero

Fin del pov de izuku

En el salón 1-A vemos a todos los alumnos y tambien vemos a aizawa en su escritorio y a lado suyo había una gran cantidad de papeles mientras que los alumnos sentados y observando pero

Bueno es hora ver sus trabajos - mientras que algunos estaba nervioso mientras que tsuyu ya que ella estaba sentada a lado de izuku y estaba nerviosa pero por su suerte izuku agarro la mano haciendo que tsuyu se tranquilice y diera una sonrisa cálida a izuku mientras que aizawa agarro los trabajos – saben algo tengo que decirle esto – y tira todos los exámenes en los aires mientras vemos a todos sorprendido mientras que aizawa da una sonrisa - mentí eso del trabajo – dijo aizawa

¡ehhh! – dijeron todos excepto bakugou, todoroki y tokoyami

Bueno – levantándose de su escritorio camina hacias sus alumnos y quedando al frente – verán, yo le mentí pero, su verdadera prueba es la confianza – haciendo que los demás se sorprendas – y veo que funciono, pueden confiar en uno al otro como verán un héroe debe tener la confianza de su compañero para ayudar en sus misiones porque un héroe no debe trabajar solo, lo entendieron - dijo aizawa con una sonrisa

¡hai, aizawa-sensei! – dijeron todos

Bueno, es hora de comenzar la clase por ahora pónganse sus uniformes de educación física ahora y los espero en la cancha de entrenamiento – dijo aizawa saliendo del salón

 **Mientras en la cancha de entrenamiento**

Ahora vemos a todos con el uniforme de educación física mientras vemos a aizawa con unos guantes de kip bóxer y unos cascos de kip bóxer mientras que los demás vieron a aizawa

Bueno es hora de su entrenamiento que será combate cuerpo a cuerpo – haciendo que los demás sorprendas mientras que otros se emocionaron pero para izuku le daba algo de miedo pero tsuyu le agarra la mano y lo calma haciendo que sonría por ella – nombrare quienes serán los dos que entrenaran – viendo a los alumnos pero empieza a sonreír – serán midoriya izuku y bakugou katsuki – haciendo que izuku se asustara y bakugou se emocionara – bien vengan al frente los dos – haciendo que los dos se acercaran a aizawa y lo miraran – tomen esto – dando a los dos los guantes de kip bóxer y luego los dos se ponieron los guantes y se miraron al uno al otro - bueno este entrenamiento demostrara su experiencia en los combates sin kosei entendieron – dijo aizawa

h…hai/hai –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero izuku estaba temblando de miedo

bueno, es hora de empezar y por cierto no usen sus kosei entendieron y eso me refiero a usted midoriya y también usted bakugou – haciendo que los dos asistiera – bien comiencen – dijo aizawa sacando un silbato de su bolsillo y usándolo mientras que katsuki y izuku se pusieron en posición de combate pero vemos a izuku que estaba temblando de miedo

que ocurre deku, no me digas que te invadió el miedo. No – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante

c…claro q…que n…no – dijo izuku que tartamudeo

en ese caso, veamos – corriendo hacia izuku mientras que izuku estaba temblando pero se concentró un poco mientras que katsuki le dio el primer puñetazo que era un derechazo en la cara pero izuku lo esquiva – que mal – y vemos que katsuki preparo un gancho izquierdo y le dio a izuku pero en el abdomen haciendo que sacara el aire a izuku pero luego le da un derechazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara a izuku haciendo que callera al suelo mientras vemos a katsuki con la cara de decepcionado – si que caíste muy bajo deku, acaso te vas a rendir – mientras que izuku trata de levantándose poco a poco pero lo mismo se cae – si te rindes, que pasara con tu sueño de ser un héroe y sobre todo la conversación que tuvimos – apretando sus puños con fuerzas – que pasara sino cumple con tu promesa – haciendo que izuku abriera mas los ojos y recordando la conversación que tuvo el y katsuki mientras se levanto y miro a katsuki mientras que katsuki sonrió – bien deku ahora comencemos – dijo katsuki mirando a deku preparado para luchar

en ese momento empezó izuku miro de una forma diferente a katsuki y empezó a golpear de diferente forma mientras que katsuki los esquiva todos los golpes pero de repente recibió un derechazo mientras que katsuki miro a izuku y le dio un gran izquierdazo en la cara de izuku en esa batalla empezó a hacer una pelea entren caras sin defenderse mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos por ver esta practica mientras vemos a tsuyu que estaba preocupada por izuku y no solo ella tambien uraraka que estaba preocupada por katsuki pero ahora vemos a los dos poderosos futuros héroes peleando sin para pero se detuvieron

kacchan – haciendo que katsuki lo mirara – no me voy a rendir cumpliré mi sueño y sobretodo la promesa que hice – dijo izuku mientras jaleaba y con varias heridas en la cara sobretodo aguantando el dolor

Bien deku, terminemos con esto – dijo katsuki con una sonrisa, con heridas en la cara

Concuerdo kacchan – dijo izuku con una sonrisa

ahora el golpe final que terminaría esta prueba, izuku prepara un izquierdazo con toda su fuerza luego vemos a katsuki tambien preparando un derechazo con toda su fuerza, ahora ambos se lanzaron ese puño que terminaría pero vemos que se cruzaron hasta que ambos se golpearon, izuku recibió el derechazo de katsuki mientras que katsuki recibió el izquierdazo de izuku, con el ese golpe ambos cayeron al suelo y lo vemos cansado

no puedo creerlo – dijo kirishima asombrado

increíble, midoriya y bakugou dieron una gran pelea – dijo mina con una sonrisa y asombrada

bueno, ya termino el enfrentamiento – dijo aizawa soplando su silbato – ambos levántese – haciendo que ambos se levantara – bien ustedes lo hicieron excelente, pero era mejor no sobrepasarse entendieron

hai – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

como sea – sacando unos dos pequeño cupones de su bolsillo – tomen vayan con revobery girl, vayan – dijo aizawa

 **Enfermería**

En la enfermería estaban izuku y katsuki sentados en unas dos sillas con unas vendas adhesivas en sus caras luego miraron a recovery girl

Es bueno que vinieran ante de terminar su entrenamiento, pero díganme – dijo recovery girl mirando a los dos adolecente – que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron

bueno, tuvimos un entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin usar kosei – dijo izuku explicándole sus palabras a recovery girl, mientras que ella lo entendía

eso explica todo, un héroe tambien necesita entrenar y tener experiencia en su combate. Pero al menos se esfuerzan para ser, más fuerte – dijo recovery girl con una sonrisa

eso hiso que izuku sonriera, y katsuki bueno sonrió un poco de entender las palabras de recovery girl, mientras oyeron que alguien toco la puerta

quien será ahora – dijo recovery girl

mientras se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, y la abrió. Vieron a tsuyu un poco lastimada y cargando en su espalda a uraraka que estaba con unos moretones

Disculpe, aizawa-sensei nos dio permiso para entrar kero – dijo tsuyu mirando a recovery girl

Bueno pasen, ya habia terminado de atender a unos pacientes – dijo recovery girl

Que bueno – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa

Tsuyu que estaba cargando a uraraka en su espalda, entro en la enfermería mientras miro a izuku que estaba sentado en una silla. Izuku se habia levantado de su asiento mientras miro a tsuyu

Tsuyu-chan, te encuentras bien – dijo izuku demasiando preocupado por la salud de tsuyu

Estoy bien, midoriya-chan, solo fuimos elegidas en el entrenamiento de aizawa-sensei, y fue un poco difícil vencer a ochako-chan – dijo tsuyu

Entiendo – dijo izuku relajado

Por cierto, porque estas cargando a cara redonda – dijo katsuki mirando a tsuyu

¡no me digas cara redonda bakugou-kun! – dijo uraraka que estaba molesta por lo que dijo katsuki, y dio un pequeño puchero infantil

Ochako-chan, sufrió un pequeño accidente en nuestro combate – dijo tsuyu

Y, ese accidente fue – dijo katsuki

Se había quebrado el tobillo – dijo tsuyu

Ya veo, jejeje – dijo izuku

Bueno, bueno dejemos de hablar, ustedes dos – dijo recovery girl mirando a los dos ( **osea a izuku y katsuki** ) – es hora de que vayan a su entrenamiento, sus heridas están sanadas, yo tengo tratan a dos mas

De acuerdo, nos vemos recovery girl – dijo izuku despidiéndose de recovery girl luego se acerca a tsuyu – nos en clase tsuyu-chan – dando un beso de despedida en la mejilla rápido mientras sale de la enfermería todo sonrojado

Bueno, nos vemos – dijo katsuki saliendo de la enfermería

Bies es hora de sanar esas heridas, niña – dijo recovery girl mirando a las dos

 **Varios minutos después**

Bueno, ya termine de tratar sus heridas niña – dijo recovery girl mirando a tsuyu con una venda adhesiva en su mejilla izquierda y con la frente vendada y uraraka, ella tenia dos vendas adhesiva en cada mejilla y su frente estaba vendada, su tobillo estaba vendado

Gracias por todo, recovery girl-san – dijo uraraka muy feliz

No hay de qué. Solo recuerden no salir herido o herida – dijo recovery girl

Lo tendremos en mente – dijo tsuyu con una sonrisa y saliendo de la enfermería junto con uraraka

 **En los pasillo**

Es sorprendente de que me ganaras, tsuyu-chan – dijo uraraka con una sonrisa mientras miraba a tsuyu

Bueno, era un poco difícil de vencerte ochako-chan, pero dime – dijo tsuyu mirando a uraraka – porque te preocúpate por bakugou-chan, en su combate contra midoriya-chan

¡Ah!... bueno – empezando sonrojarse – bakugou-kun puede ser un poco agresivo y terco, pero él es gran chico. A veces se preocupa por los demás, solo que el, no lo demuestra. El solo lo hace para que nadie lo vea, como un chico débil – recordando su momento con el, en su tarea que aizawa-sensei le mando hacer – pero para mi – recordando un parte en donde ella estaba dormida en la mesa mientras que katsuki la mira y le pone una sabana para cubrirla del frio – es una gran persona que se preocupa por los demás. Ocultando su preocupación en su arrogancia, agresividad. Para que un momento el se abriera por completo – mirando el suelo

Entiendo, ochako-chan dime, que fue lo que viste en el – dijo tsuyu

Bueno, todo empezó cuando vino a mi casa para hacer la tarea de aizawa-sensei – dijo uraraka contando todo mientras que tsuyu la escucho

 **Continuara**

 **Hola perdón por la demora es que estuve en unos pequeños problemas en el estudio y bueno, ya saben el resultado de un año atrás. Peor y me quede de año, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y hice nuevo fanfic que hice pero eran de undertale del ship sans x char, bueno aquí me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
